Trials of Life
by Kuroibi
Summary: Sequel to Reclaiming Home, please read that first. (Sess/Kag),(San/Mir),(Inu/OC),(Rin/OC),(Ship/OC),(OC/OC), wow that's a lot of couples r/r
1. Family Life

AN: this is the awaited sequel to Reclaiming Home. It'll still focus on Sess and Kag, but will also focus a lot on Rin, Shippou, and Sess and Kag's children. This chapter contains a short lime/lemon.  
  
CH: 1 Family Life  
  
"We're in a lot of trouble if we don't find her." The kitsune youkai said and tried sniffing around, but couldn't find the scent he was looking for.  
  
"You don't really think that they'll punish us do you? I mean, I'm sure she's fine." A teenage girl said.  
  
"I don't know Rin, you know how protective Kagome and especially Sesshoumaru are. We need to find her and soon." Shippou said.  
  
Shippou began to sniff around some more, but it was almost as if she had completely disappeared. "I think Sesshoumaru's going to kill us." Shippou finally said after another half hour of searching.  
  
"He wouldn't do that." Rin said, but she did know that he'd be furious and probably tear apart every single village until he found her.  
  
"Rin and Shippou are so funny." They both turned around to see the goal of their search. There before them stood a little girl about four years old. Both Rin and Shippou gave a sigh when they saw her and noticed she was unharmed.  
  
"How come I couldn't sense you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Sarah put on a con-con-ceal-ing spell haha-ue taught Sarah." The little girl, obviously named Sarah answered.  
  
"Leave it to Kagome." Shippou sighed and picked up the small inu youkai.  
  
"Were we like that when we were her age?" Rin asked.  
  
"I think so, and now we're paying for it." Shippou answered.  
  
"I don't remember having to go through this with Yukio-chan." Rin said as they started their walk back to the castle.  
  
"Yeah, but when Yukio was four we were only ten so we weren't put in charge." Shippou answered.  
  
"Rin and Shippou look tired." Sarah observed as they finally reached the door. Shippou and Rin just sighed in defeat. The child was as energetic as they once were and now that they were in charge of her they were definitely feeling what Kagome must've when they were younger.  
  
Rin opened the door just in time to see Kagome walk into the main room. "Haha-ue!" Sarah yelled and ran to her mother. Kagome picked up her daughter kissed her forehead.  
  
"I trust you two had fun." Kagome said fully knowing what they had been through. Rin and Shippou just mumbled something as they went to the dining hall where dinner would be served. They wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but they knew Sesshoumaru always wanted everyone to eat together.  
  
"I think you wore them out, Sarah-chan." Kagome said to the small girl in her arms. The little inu youkai smiled looking adorable with her little fangs. She had long silver hair with a midnight blue strip in it. Her wide violet eyes spoke of her innocence. She had a dark purple stripe on each cheek and the symbol on her forehead was a mixture of her two parents'. It was dark blue crescent with a violet teardrop in the middle.  
  
"Sarah is hungry." The little girl said and tugged at Kagome's kimono sleeve. Kagome giggled and walked to the dining hall. Sesshoumaru was already seated at the head of the table. The seat to his right was unoccupied and waiting for Kagome. Kagome took her seat placing Sarah in the seat next to her. Rin sat on the other side of Sarah and Shippou sat across from Sarah.  
  
"Where's Yukio-chan?" Kagome asked looking at her mate.  
  
"He'll be here shortly." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Barely a minute later Yukio walked into the room practically limping. Kagome gave him a sympathetic smile, remembering how her training with Sesshoumaru had gone. Yukio gave his mother a small smile in return to let her know he was okay and took the seat on Sesshoumaru's left.  
  
"So how'd you do?" Kagome asked as the servant began to shuffle in serving everyone.  
  
Yukio just looked at Sesshoumaru. "He's doing well." Sesshoumaru said sounding a bit awkward being not used to giving others praise. Yukio smiled a bit after hearing his father's words knowing that coming from him it was a very important thing. His smile seemed to make him as handsome as his father since he had the same golden eyes.  
  
Everyone began eating then. Kagome helped Sarah so that she didn't make a mess. Rin and Shippou were practically falling asleep in their food. 'I wonder what they were up to.' Sesshoumaru thought looking as his two eldest children though not of his blood.  
  
"What happened to them?" Yukio asked pointing at Rin and Shippou. Sesshoumaru listened as well wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"I had them watch Sarah-chan for me." Kagome said with a sly smile. Yukio gave a small laugh and Sesshoumaru held his in. They both knew how rambunctious the little inu youkai was and wondered how Kagome was capable of keeping up with all the children.  
  
When the meal was finished both Shippou and Rin said they were going to bed and wished everyone a good night. "You should be going to bed also." Kagome said to Sarah.  
  
"But Sarah's not sleepy." The little girl said, but the yawn that followed betrayed her.  
  
"Come on." Kagome said and picked up the little youkai. "Say good night to everyone."  
  
"Good night, chichi-ue. Good night Yukio-niisan." Sarah yawned out and snuggled against her mother.  
  
Kagome walked around the table and gave Yukio a small kiss on the cheek and wished him goodnight. A light blush spread across his cheeks and he mumbled a goodnight. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a gaze that seemed to ask where his kiss was and she mouthed 'later' to him. He couldn't fight the smirk that found its way to his features as she left the room.  
  
"You should sleep. I will not be any easier on you tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told Yukio as he stood and left the room leaving the young inu youkai alone. Sesshoumaru was actually very proud of his son and was trying to compliment him more, but it was slightly difficult. He was not used to speaking in such a manor with anyone, but Kagome. He had not even spoken that way with Rin and Shippou. Kagome was the one encouraging him to be more open at least with in the family.  
  
Yukio smiled to himself. He had noticed how his mother was slowly changing his father. He couldn't help but think what a unique women his mother was. He got out of his chair and winced as he stood. If his father was going to go as hard on him as he did today he was surely going to pass out before the next day was through.  
  
He practically collapsed onto his futon when he reached his room. His dark blue locks that had flecks of silver strands fell onto the bed covering his face which had two blood red stripes on each cheek and the same marking on his forehead as Sarah. His honey eyes were glazed with exhaustion. 'I need a good sleep. Tomorrow's going to be hell.' Yukio thought.  
  
Kagome placed Sarah onto her bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well, little one." Kagome said using Sesshoumaru's nickname for her. Sesshoumaru hardly ever called Sarah by her name because he had a slightly difficult time saying it though he would never let anyone else know that. Kagome remembered the odd look he had given her when she had named Sarah. Kagome explained that it was a different language and that it meant princess. Sesshoumaru just accepted it because it was what Kagome wanted and Kagome had found that her mate seemed to love to spoil her, which she wasn't complaining about.  
  
Kagome exited the room and walked down the hall to the room she shared with Sesshoumaru. She could smell that her mate was in the room already. She entered the room expecting to see him in bed, but was pleasantly surprised when he playfully tackled her from behind and the two of them fell on the futon.  
  
Kagome turned so that she was on her back and her mate hovered above her. His golden eyes shining in the darkness. He leaned down and kissed her letting one of his hands roam her body. "So what brought on this feeling of playfulness?" Kagome asked though she shouldn't have been shocked seeing as thought they were a very 'active' couple.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow night for the Southern Lands." Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome didn't really understand, but figured it had to do with the fact that they would be traveling tomorrow night and would not have a chance to get into such a position.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to trail small nipping kisses down Kagome's neck. His right hand massaged her breasts through her kimono. Kagome arched into his touch and moaned. Sesshoumaru began to strip Kagome as her hands busied themselves with undoing the ties of his clothing.  
  
When the two of them were unclothed their touches became more needy. Hands roamed over territory they knew well, but would never be tired of. Kagome flipped them so she was on top and began to lick down Sesshoumaru's chest. He groaned when Kagome reached his arousal and began to lick the tip. Kagome had by now learned all the spots that drove her mate wild and used them all to her advantage.  
  
Kagome took his harden manhood into her mouth and Sesshoumaru's hands grasped at her hair as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach. "Ahh...Kagome!" Sesshoumaru released his seed into her waiting mouth. He barely had time to catch his breath as he could already feel his arousal reawaken as she licked him clean.  
  
After all the times they had been together Kagome added Sesshoumaru's amazing recovery time to the list of reasons why she loved him. He pulled her back up delivering a bruising kiss and tasting himself on her tongue. Sesshoumaru then flipped them back over so he was on top and without further warning sheathed himself in Kagome's warm body.  
  
Kagome let out a gasp as she felt him thrust into her. She moved her hands to his backside pulling him deeper as she tilted her hips up as well. Sesshoumaru was on his knees thrusting into Kagome holding her hips while Kagome's weight was all on her shoulders as the lower half of her body wasn't even touching the bed.  
  
She moved her hands to grasp at his biceps. "Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome moaned as he moved one of his hands to rub the little bundle of nerves that sent her blood on fire while he thrust into her. A few more thrusts and Kagome came to a scorching climax with Sesshoumaru not too far behind. He filled her with her seed and then using what strength he had left gently pulled out of her and set her back down on the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru lay down next to Kagome and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you." Kagome was able to get out before she yawned.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and nuzzled his mate's hair. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. Kagome's breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep, but Sesshoumaru stayed up a bit longer.  
  
'I'll train Yukio hard tomorrow so he'll most likely be asleep during the trip and after spending some time with Sarah, Rin and Shippou should be asleep as well. That'll make travel much more peaceful.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'We will most likely see Inu Yasha considering his mate works in Kagome's castle. I could have him watch the children while we speak with Mira and Ginta. There has been talk of a growing power. With Kagome still protecting that stupid jewel, I have a feeling this has to do with that. Another foolish creature that wants the Shikon.'  
  
Sesshoumaru fingered the chain around his mate's neck that held the Shikon. Many had attacked them and entered his lands in search of the Shikon. All met their deaths by either his hands or the hands of his mate. 'For once I have to agree with something Inu Yasha said. This jewel is nothing but trouble.'  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer and fell asleep breathing in her sweet scent. He would not let Kagome get hurt over some stupid jewel. With that last thought he finally gave into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukio fell to the ground with a loud crash. He pulled himself to his feet just in time to dodge another hit from Sesshoumaru. 'The sad thing is I know he's holding back a lot.' Yukio thought to himself as he barely dodged another of his father's attacks only to be tossed by Sesshoumaru's tail. Yukio still hadn't gotten the hang of using his tail as a weapon. He crashed to the ground again just as Kagome walked into the dojo.  
  
Kagome winced when she saw Yukio hit the ground, but she knew the training was necessary. She remembered when she had gone through it. Sesshoumaru was a very tough teacher, but the results were amazing. "Time for lunch." Kagome said much to Yukio's relief.  
  
Kagome walked over and helped her son off the ground. "I can't believe you went through this too." Yukio said as he stood.  
  
"You doubt the abilities of your mother?" Kagome said with feigned surprise. Yukio shook his head knowing his mother was a very strong youkai in her own right, but he still didn't see how anyone could survive his father's training. "Consider yourself lucky. I had to go through hell to be trained in a month." Kagome told her son. "And trust me, he didn't go any easier on me."  
  
Sesshoumaru overheard the conversation and smirked remembering the many times Kagome's language had gotten very colorful when she had be training. He followed the two to the dining hall. Rin and Shippou came in next still having energy since they hadn't been out to play with Sarah yet.  
  
Jaken had been the one to suffer and seemed as if he would collapse. Behind him bounced in the small inu youkai. Everyone at the table except Sesshoumaru laughed when they saw Jaken who was covered in flowers. Sesshoumaru merely smirked and pulled his daughter into his lap when she came over to him.  
  
"Sarah had fun playing with Jaken." She said with a wide smile as she looked up at her father.  
  
"It would seem so, little one." Sesshoumaru responded. Sarah gave him one last hug before leaving his lap and running to sit next to Kagome so she could eat.  
  
"Rin, Shippou, will you give Jaken a break and watch Sarah until we leave tonight." Kagome asked when the meal was done. Rin and Shippou had a look of dread on their faces. They loved their little sister, but they just didn't have the energy any longer to keep up with her.  
  
"What are you doing today, kaasan?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I thought I'd train a bit today. You are welcome to be my sparring partner though." Kagome said with a smile. Shippou shook his head and grabbed Sarah and went outside. He wasn't a fool and knew that only someone like Sesshoumaru could handle being Kagome's sparring partner. Rin followed after Shippou.  
  
"Well back to the dojo." Kagome said and Yukio held back a groan. Yukio stood and left the room in the direction of the dojo. "Perhaps you should go a bit easier on him." Kagome whispered to her mate as they followed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Not a chance." He said and started Yukio's training again. Kagome grabbed her sword and began to practice doing katas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay, we're leaving!" Sarah cheered and ran around Kagome's legs. Kagome giggled and snatched up the little girl. She had never been to the Southern Lands before, because Sesshoumaru and Kagome had thought her too young to travel there till now so she was very excited.  
  
'Well, I hope she likes it there since she might be inheriting those lands seeing as though Yukio will most likely get the Western Lands.' Kagome thought. She stepped into the carriage and laughed to see Rin and Shippou leaning on each other asleep. Yukio seemed as if he would soon be following as he was slumped against the side of the carriage half awake.  
  
"Perhaps you over did it." Kagome said gesturing to Yukio as Sesshoumaru stepped in.  
  
"He's still slightly awake. Your chore for Rin and Shippou seems to have been harder." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Perhaps for Yukio's training we should have him watch Sarah." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Will haha-ue play with Sarah tomorrow?" The little girl asked from Kagome's arms.  
  
"Okay." Kagome asked and then got a good idea. "And guess what chichi-ue will play too." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed when he heard this. He had often played with the children at Kagome's request, but always felt completely foolish doing so. He just hoped that no respectable lord would be around and if a servant said anything heads would roll.  
  
Kagome held back a laugh knowing what was going on inside Sesshoumaru's head. The carriage took off and a few moments later everyone, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome were asleep. She leaned against him and his arm went around her shoulder pulling her closer.  
  
They headed towards the Southern Lands neither knowing the trials they would soon be going through. The sleeping trio had no clue of the events, that would cause them to grow greatly, that would soon be occurring as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yes return home little miko-youkai. You will have no clue what to do when you see what awaits you.' A figure thought as she saw the carriage fly overhead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, I finally got around to writing the sequel that a bunch of people wanted. I wanted to say I did not take the name Yukio from How to Train a Youkai by Striking Falcon although I do love that fic and totally recommend it, but I found the name off a website, total coincidence. No plot has been finalized so if you have any ideas please send them my way. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Secrets of the Past

AN: Yay, a new chapter. Warning there is a cliffhanger, but the more reviews the faster the next chapter gets written.  
  
CH: 2 Secrets of the Past  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed awake during their travel ready to take on any challenge should something hinder their trip. "They really did grow up didn't they?" Kagome said looking at Shippou and Rin.  
  
Shippou was now a tall almost fully grown kitsune youkai. He had long brownish orange hair which he wore tied back with a small blue bow. Sesshoumaru had a kitsune come in to train Shippou to use his abilities. He was very strong for a kitsune, but still couldn't match the strength Sesshoumaru or Kagome have.  
  
Kagome had taken it upon herself to train Rin, who could probably have given Sango a run for her money. Mira and Giza had trained them both in the ways of being royalty. Rin was now a beautiful young lady. She was a few inches shorter than Kagome and had long black hair which she kept braided.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in response to Kagome's question. "I wonder when we should start talking to them about getting mated."  
  
"For Shippou there's no rush." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
Kagome felt a bit saddened by Sesshoumaru's words. She knew he wasn't being sexist and the reason he had said what he did was because although she was in an all youkai family, they couldn't deny the fact that Rin was still a ningen. Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around Kagome when he sensed her distress.  
  
Kagome kissed his cheek lightly. "Hopefully she'll find a mate as wonderful as mine." Kagome whispered in his ear. Sesshoumaru smirked and started rubbing Kagome's back sensually. "You should stop that, we're not alone." Kagome scolded him, but her scent told him that she was more turned on than angry.  
  
"When we get to the Southern Lands, you're not leaving our room for hours." Sesshoumaru promised.  
  
"You keep talking like that and we'll end up with another one." Kagome said though she didn't sound the least bit upset.  
  
A few hours after the sun began to shine through the carriage windows, they began to land. All the children begun to wake right before the carriage touched the ground. Right then, however both Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong. "Shippou, Rin, watch your brother and sister and don't leave the carriage." Sesshoumaru ordered and got out.  
  
Kagome handed Sarah to Rin and began to follow Sesshoumaru. "What's wrong?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Just stay." Kagome said in a demanding voice she hardly ever used. She stepped out and caught up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jaken watched as the two inu youkai walked away. He had been the one riding Ah Un and driving the carriage. He couldn't sense much danger, but then again Jaken knew Sesshoumaru-sama and his strong mate knew what they were doing.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked through the front gates and Kagome gasped at what she saw. Sesshoumaru showed no signs of being uncomfortable, but inwardly cringed. He took her hand to give her some comfort and they walked to the front door, pass what could only be considered a massacre.  
  
'Who could have done this?' They both wondered as they looked at all the fallen bodies. Sesshoumaru never associated much with servants or guards, but for Kagome who knew practically everyone in both castles by name this was incredibly devastating.  
  
Kagome tried to sniff out someone, anyone, who could possibly have survived, but the stench of freshly spilled blood was too strong. They made it into the castle and Kagome ran to the figure in the middle of the floor.  
  
There staining the white tiles with crimson was Inu Yasha. Kagome felt for a pulse and thanked the heavens when she felt a weak, but still there pulse. "He's still alive." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru, who she knew was worried also, though he tried not to show it.  
  
She gently rolled Inu Yasha over and saw a large wound in his stomach, much like the time Sesshoumaru had plunged his hand through him so many years ago. She collected the miko energy that still resided in her and concentrated on healing the wound. Sesshoumaru went about checking others to see if they were still alive.  
  
Inu Yasha groaned in Kagome's arm and slowly opened his eyes. "K-kagome?" He managed to get out.  
  
"Hai, I'm here Inu Yasha." Kagome responded.  
  
"I tried to hold out." He said. His eyes were diverted from hers as if he had done something wrong.  
  
"It's okay Inu Yasha, it wasn't your fault." Kagome reassured him. "Is there anyone still alive?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Not in this room." He replied.  
  
"I sent Subayai and some others through the tunnels." Inu Yasha told Kagome. She nodded and helped him up. She supported him to one of the chairs and helped him sit.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Later. Go help the others first." Inu Yasha said. Kagome nodded, but couldn't help, but think Inu Yasha was avoiding something. She went none the less.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed his mate to the tunnels which were a secret underground maze. Only those who knew where they were going would survive to the end of the maze where Kagome hid a secret garden, lush enough to support an army for weeks. As they entered Sesshoumaru put his arms around Kagome's waist and used his youkai speed to go through the maze that he knew by heart already. He and Kagome had often used the garden as a sort of private rendezvous spot.  
  
When they got to the garden Subayai ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Is Inu Yasha okay?" She asked almost frantic when she smelled his blood on Kagome clothing.  
  
"Hai, he's fine." Kagome reassured her and she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank Kami." Subayai said.  
  
"What happened? It must have taken a small army to cause such bloodshed in such a short time. I heard from Giza just yesterday. Where are Mira and Giza?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It happened so fast. I don't know where they are. There was screaming outside and Inu Yasha yelled at us to go to the tunnels. I didn't even see what happened." Subayai said in a sorry voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Kagome comforted her.  
  
"Haha-ue." A little came running up to Subayai and held her hand.  
  
"I'm okay Keiko-chan." Subayai told her daughter.  
  
"We should get everyone out of here." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded and everyone began to file out of the garden.  
  
They all gathered in the front room. As soon as they entered Subayai ran to Inu Yasha and held him close while holding back tears of joy. Kagome and Sesshoumaru organized everyone to go search the castle and find any survivors. Those who were dead, Sesshoumaru said to gather and he would try to revive them all with the Tenseiga.  
  
Kagome went in search of Mira and Giza. Sesshoumaru stayed in the main hall with Inu Yasha. "What happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked Inu Yasha in a tone that said that he would not be distracted like Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed wondering how he should start. "An old friend of yours decided to stop by. I don't think you would want Kagome to know about who did this." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him an intense glare and Inu Yasha whispered something that made him almost lose his mask of indifference. "She'll pay." Sesshoumaru said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"You'll have to tell Kagome, you know." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I know." Sesshoumaru said and seemed calm about it. Inside was a maelstrom of intense feelings. 'How could she have done this to him? Hadn't she ruined his life enough in past?'  
  
Inu Yasha watched his older brother and could only imagine what was going through his mind. For once in his life he actually felt bad for him.  
  
Kagome came back into the room then. "I found Mira and Giza, they seemed a little ruffed up, but alright." Kagome said sounding relieved. She then noticed the light tension that Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha seemed to have. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tensed a bit more when he heard her question. "Nothing Kagome." Inu Yasha spoke for him. "Maybe you should go get everyone else out of the carriage now. They must be wondering what's going on." He said thanking kami that Kagome always seemed slightly easy to distract.  
  
"Oh! I totally forgot. I'm such a horrible mother." Kagome said as she rushed out of the building.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Inu Yasha a look that seemed to ask what the hell he was getting out of distracting Kagome for him. Inu Yasha just shrugged not really understanding why he just saved his brother for at least a few more hours.  
  
Subayai walked back in and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "All those who did not make it are in the dojo." Sesshoumaru nodded acknowledging her words and went in the direction of the dojo.  
  
Subayai then turned to her mate. "Keiko is in her room." Inu Yasha nodded seeming distracted as he watched Sesshoumaru leave the room. "What's wrong?" Subayai asked as she looked to where Inu Yasha was staring.  
  
"Nothing, just someone trying to escape their past." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled himself out of his daze. "It's nothing. Don't worry yourself." He said and kissed his mate on the cheek.  
  
"Inu!" Inu Yasha turned just in time to catch a flying little inu youkai. Sarah jumped her uncle and began to babble about all the things that she had been doing lately.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." Shippou said. Inu Yasha barely got a chance to say anything with the small inu youkai demanding his attention.  
  
Kagome just laughed at Inu Yasha confusion. His daughter wasn't even close to as energetic as Sarah. Kagome decided to save him and pulled her little one off him. "Come on little one. You can visit with your uncle later."  
  
Yukio followed his mother also. Shippou always teased him about being attached to Kagome's hip, but he couldn't really say much since he remembered he had been the same way.  
  
Kagome took Sarah to her room and told Rin and Shippou to watch her. "Maybe you should watch Rin and Shippou to make sure they don't pass out." She whispered to Yukio as she left the room.  
  
Kagome walked down the white halls following the scent of her mate. She looked at all the paintings on the walls as she walked by. The paintings were what had showed her how her parents had looked so long ago. Her mother had indeed been beautiful. A tall female inu youkai will long dark blue hair with light purple streaks and light blue eyes. Her father had short black hair and the deep violet eyes that she had inherited.  
  
A strange question then entered Kagome's mind. She had never seen any family paintings in Sesshoumaru's home. Well not of his parents anyway. She wondered why the only paintings were of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha when they were young, but none of them with their parents. She also wondered what Sesshoumaru's parents had looked like.  
  
She found him in the library sitting down lost in thought. "Hey." She said as she took a seat next to him. He seemed to barely register her presence, but in fact she was the only thing he was focusing on since she entered the room. "You okay?" She asked and put an arm over his tense shoulders. He was sitting hunched over slightly with his hands locked together between his knees.  
  
"It didn't work." He said only confusing his mate further. "The Tenseiga, it didn't work." He clarified.  
  
Kagome's mood dropped further. They had found most of her servants were just badly wounded. But almost all of her guards had been killed. With the Tenseiga not working they wouldn't be able to be revived. 'Why wasn't the sword working?'  
  
Kagome laid a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. "It'll be okay." Kagome whispered to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru took comfort in her closeness although he felt guilty for not telling her the whole truth of why he was depressed. Sesshoumaru leaned back and Kagome cuddled against his side.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter against him as if he were afraid she would disappear. Kagome was slightly confused by Sesshoumaru's actions. She knew he must be upset that his sword was no longer working, but the way he was acting was very odd. She should know after eleven years together.  
  
"I love you." Kagome whispered and nuzzled against his neck in an act of comfort. 'I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong.'  
  
"I love you too." Sesshoumaru said and took in her comforting scent. 'You're too good to me.' He thought as he held her close.  
  
They sat there for a long time, both lost in thought. "Haha-ue, chichi- ue?" Kagome turned to the door to see Yukio peaking in. "Mira told me to call you two for lunch." He said. Kagome gave a small nod and Yukio understood they didn't want to be disturbed. He closed the door silently.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." Kagome implored him. She frowned when she felt Sesshoumaru tense next to her.  
  
"Please don't." Sesshoumaru said. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later, he just hoped it could be later. After he had thought out how exactly to tell her. After he had braced himself for what he feared she'd say.  
  
"I won't push. I just wish you'd tell me." Kagome said and laid a gentle kiss on his neck. Sesshoumaru wondered what he had done to deserve someone like Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had left Sesshoumaru about an hour after he had fallen asleep. She was walking the halls in thought when she caught sight of Inu Yasha. When Inu Yasha turned and saw her he turned around and suspiciously walked back the way he had come. 'Oh, no, not this time.' Kagome thought and used her youkai speed to catch up to the hanyou.  
  
"I know you know what's going on with Sesshoumaru. Spill now." Kagome said after she had stepped in front of Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Inu Yasha said, but his body posture and tone told Kagome different.  
  
Kagome not usually a very violent person was already very frustrated. She grabbed Inu Yasha by the collar of his haori and pushed his back against the wall. "I know you know Inu Yasha, don't lie to me. Sesshoumaru is my mate and I have every right to know what's wrong with him." Kagome said in a voice that reminded Inu Yasha of when he was about to get sat so long ago.  
  
"I really think Sesshoumaru should be telling you about all this. I was only a pup when it happened." Inu Yasha said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had awoken when Kagome left his side. 'I should tell her. She has a right to know. But what will she say?' Sesshoumaru feared the love that he always saw in her eyes when she looked at him would fade. 'It's a foolish thing, I was young.' He told himself. 'Kagome won't be angry over something that happened so long ago.' He tried to convince himself.  
  
He walked over to the window and saw Yukio being chased by Sarah as Rin and Shippou watched. He had been lonely for so long and then Rin came along giving him a bit of the companionship he needed. Then Kagome showed up and he couldn't have asked for more. But now he had a family and was fully content. 'I won't let her hurt them. I can't lose them like everyone else.'  
  
Memories had always been a painful thing for Sesshoumaru. He hadn't thought about her in a long time. The only thought in his mind was why now, why not before when he had nothing to lose. Or was it because now he did have something to lose.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his children for a little while longer and tightened his resolve. He had to tell Kagome. He turned his back to the window and walked out the door. He easily picked up her scent now that the blood in the area had been cleaned.  
  
When he heard a crash against the wall he ran to see what was wrong. He saw Kagome pressing Inu Yasha against the wall and demanding to know what was wrong. On some level he felt pleased that she worried so much for him, but on another level he felt angry at himself for making her worry so much.  
  
"I really think Sesshoumaru should be telling you about this. I was only a pup when it happened." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I agree with Inu Yasha." Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the hall. She dropped Inu Yasha without thinking and he ran off to leave the two alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and put an arm around his mate and pulled her close. "Gomen, I just wanted to know so I could make it better." Kagome said guiltily.  
  
"Iie, I should have told you." Sesshoumaru held her close for a moment before pulling back. "Let's go somewhere quieter and I'll tell you everything." Kagome nodded and he led her back down the hall to their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhh...so what's the big secret. I know I'm so evil to leave you hanging. Please review and maybe I'll get the next chapter written faster. ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ShellBabe: Yeah I'm sad that story had to end too, but now I have this one, Taking a Chance, and another fic I have in the works that should be out soon  
  
Mystical Angel: Sorry if you couldn't get it from the first chapter, you kind of have to search for their ages but here they are:  
  
Shippou-16, Rin-15, Yukio-10, Sarah-4, Keiko-5  
  
Dragonruler212: Thanx, it's nice to know that the lemon doesn't deter people from reading  
  
Joyce: Well it's been almost 11 years so yeah they have to kids.  
  
dbzfan: The ages of everyone are above a bit. Everyone from the original group will be making an appearance. Also, I think I've been mean enough to Inu in my other stories, I'll lay off him in this one, don't worry.  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: Kouga as a bad guy, hmmm...I don't think he's strong enough and I have a new evil in mind anyway, but maybe he could be an ally of hers. Oh...the possibilities.  
  
Aira^o^: Yay Cake!!! You really think they're getting better, wow, thanks! ^_^  
  
Caley: If you reviewed the last story and told me to make a sequel than you most likely had a hand in this.  
  
AkxTp: Thanks for the review. Means a lot since I know you don't have a lot of time to write them. Anyways, you'll have to wait to hear what Sesshoumaru has to say about who their new enemy is. As for Miroku and Sango having a girl and boy, I'm pretty sure I can make that happen.  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I love getting reviews. *hint hint*  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Remembering

AN: Yay I updated!! Sorry for taking so long and leaving you with a horrible cliffie. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.  
  
CH: 3 Remembering  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their chambers. She knew he wanted to be in a secluded yet familiar area for whatever it was he was going to tell her. Sesshoumaru sat on their futon, but he seemed anything but relaxed. Kagome just sat next to him and waited for him to speak.  
  
The room was so silent. Kagome could hear the light rustling of the branches against the wall outside, though her senses were greatly focused on the youkai sitting next to her. She heard Sesshoumaru take a deep breath and then break the silence.  
  
"It all happened when I was only eighteen. Inuyasha was but a pup and his mother had just moved in with us. My father no longer gave my mother any mind. I would hear her constantly insult the ningen that had stolen her rightful place as Lady of the Western Lands. At the time I truly didn't see anything wrong with Inuyasha's mother. She was a kind woman though I was bitter at my father's infidelity." Sesshoumaru paused.  
  
Kagome put a hand on his arm to give a sort of comfort. Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to notice her presence as he relived his memories. "My mother's bitterness grew with every passing day. She forbade me to see Inuyasha which is probably how the gap between us grew. And then one night her bitterness consumed her."  
  
***flashback***  
  
A tall female inu youkai gracefully walked down the halls silently. She had long red hair that trailed behind her as she walked. Sesshoumaru silently followed her. His head was slightly bowed as he followed his mother down the hall. He could sense that she was up to something. She had asked him to follow her.  
  
The aura of evil hung heavily in the air. Sesshoumaru's breathing was heavy as it seemed to choke him. He couldn't believe that the aura was coming off his mother. No, not really his mother, not anymore, he reminded himself. She was no longer the sweet woman who had taught him about the world and would hold him close when something was wrong.  
  
She was now so cold. He couldn't go near her without feeling a shiver go down his spine. She finally stopped walking and Sesshoumaru looked up to see that they were in front of his father's chambers. He raised a brow at his mother. She just looked back at him with her piercing green light blue eyes. "He's betraying me again." She said in a low voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru listened and could hear the moans coming from the room they stood in front of. He was old enough to know what was going on inside the room. "Haha-ue, come I'll take you back to your room." Sesshoumaru said, but his mother wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's gone on for too long." She made to open the door, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. Without warning she flung him back and he hit the wall. She then slammed open the door.  
  
The two figures in the bed separated immediately and looked to see who had interrupted them. "What are you doing here Seijou?" Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's father, growled.  
  
She didn't answer; she only glared straight at them, her eyes like ice. She then used her speed which could rival that of Inutaisho. She slashed at Inutaisho. Inuyasha's mother wrapped herself in the sheets and ran from the room. Sesshoumaru was frozen in the doorway by the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes.  
  
Inutaisho tossed Seijou from him. Instead of coming back at him like he thought she would do she ran from the room after Inuyasha's mother. Sesshoumaru finally found the strength to move and ran after his mother.  
  
A five year old Inuyasha had been awoken by all the noise and ran outside to see what all the commotion was. He saw Seijou attack his mother. She turned and looked back at Sesshoumaru who had followed her.  
  
"She has destroyed our family Sesshoumaru. She deserved to die." Seijou shrieked while looking at her son and standing over the corpse of the woman who she blamed for destroying her life.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked that the kind woman who had once been his beloved haha-ue had become so bitter as to kill Inuyasha's mother. He knew he should have acted but he couldn't. As Inutaisho approached the grim scene, his mother fled. Inutaisho crouched down next to his ningen mate and turned accusing eyes towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Both Inutaisho and Inuyasha blamed Sesshoumaru for not acting when he could have. However, Sesshoumaru blamed himself the most. He left the castle after that and didn't return till news of his father's death had reached him and he had to claim his inheritance. In his time away he had known his mother was still alive. She kept showing up and ruining small bits of his life as her way of showing him that she had not forgiven him for what she had seen as a betrayal.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his eyes averted from his mate's awaiting whatever she was going to say. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it if she too blamed him for Inuyasha's mother. Kagome on the other hand had tears running down her cheeks wondering how her mate could have gone through such turmoil.  
  
Her hand brushed his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at her. He had scented and now saw her tears and brought up his hand to brush them away. Kagome moved her hand from his cheek to grasp his wrist. She turned his hand and laid a soft kiss on hiss palm.  
  
"It wasn't you fault." Kagome whispered and stretched a bit to kiss his lips. Sesshoumaru felt his heart swell when she told him it wasn't his fault and although he still blamed himself, he took comfort in the knowledge that she didn't blame him. She kissed him tenderly and pulled him to her while she laid back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked the halls of the castle alone. He knew that Sesshoumaru had nothing to fear from Kagome and that she wouldn't blame him for anything. Inuyasha had lost his hatred for his brother over the years that had passed. His hatred had stemmed from what he had believed had been Sesshoumaru's inability to save his mother.  
  
By now he had figured out that it wasn't Sesshoumaru's fault. He probably wouldn't have been able to act had he been in the same position. He had been so shocked to see the one woman he had loathed his entire life to appear in the doorway just before sunrise.  
  
He had attacked with all his might, but his sword had refused to transform and he had been left to fighting with his claws. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had figured out quite painfully that Seijou had been training many years for this moment. Inuyasha had also decided like Sesshoumaru had that she had chosen now because Sesshoumaru finally had something to lose. Before he had nothing but his land which was a minute thing that would cause no pain to him had he lost it. Now, however, he had a family which he would fight to the death for. He knew that Sesshoumaru would die inside if he lost Kagome or any other member of his family just as he would if he lost Subayai or his daughter.  
  
'Why didn't our swords work?' Inuyasha wondered. He was getting pissed that the Tetsusaiga seemed to no longer be working. He also was slightly upset that Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga had not worked either. He was relived subayai had not been one of the fallen or else he would have lost it seeing as though she would not have been revived.  
  
He continued walking down the halls aimlessly and stopped when he heard some noises. He listened for a second and then turned and went back the way he had come with a blush on his cheeks. 'Well it would seem Kagome and Sesshoumaru are still getting along.' He thought as he quickly walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where did she go now?' Rin walked down the halls looking for Sarah. 'I wish I had youkai senses to sniff her out with.' Rin rounded the corner and almost ran into Shippou. She would have had Shippou not sensed her coming. "Any luck?"  
  
"Nope." Shippou answered. A messenger that had arrived had delayed the kitsune's searching. "Shinsetsu and Tsukino are arriving soon." Shippou informed Rin.  
  
"How soon?" Rin asked.  
  
"Very soon."  
  
"Oh so your sweetheart must be coming as well." Rin said with a sly grin. Shippou clamped his hand over Rin's mouth and looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around. He finally released Rin and called down. "You're too jumpy. I'm sure Kagome-kaasan won't give you a hard time."  
  
"It's not Kagome I'm worried about." Shippou said as they started walking down the hall again.  
  
"Then what are you afraid of?" Rin asked.  
  
"Her mother." Shippou stated simply and Rin nodded sympathetically. A small giggle pulled them out of their thought and they took off in the directions they heard it. Rin and Shippou entered the dining room and saw two little feet poking out from under the table cloth. Lifting a finger to his lips to signal Rin to be quiet, Shippou snuck up on the giggling little pup. He finally lunged and tackled the small girl.  
  
Sarah wiggled and tried kicking to no avail, Shippou had her. "Finally." Shippou sighed and held his prey in his arms. "You're getting too good at this." Sarah just giggled in response.  
  
"Where's haha-ue and chichi-ue?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I think they're in their room." Rin said. "We probably shouldn't bother them." It was no secret to either Rin or Shippou that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were quite a 'loving' couple.  
  
"Come on we'll go to the garden." Shippou said and the three left to go outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukio was lounging under a sakura tree. He had decided to make the most of the day without his father training him. He enjoyed the peace that the garden provided. Butterflies flitted from flower to flower. He enjoyed the light breeze and the warmth of the sun, and decided he must have gotten his love of peace from his father.  
  
He sniffed and was greeted with the distinct scent of his siblings. Sure enough a few minutes later Shippou came out carrying Sarah, with Rin following right behind him. Shippou set the squirming Sarah down and she ran over to Yukio.  
  
"Aniki!" Sarah ran over to him and climbed into his lap. He didn't mind and let her sit on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sarah was always able to make Yukio smile just a Rin had been able to do for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Keeping Shippou and Rin busy again?" Yukio asked in an amused voice. Sarah nodded and then began to tell him everything that had happened. Rin and Shippou sat down as well and talked. Rin was mostly teasing Shippou about his crush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed while tracing patterns lightly with her fingertips on Sesshoumaru's chest. "The other lords will be here soon." She said sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"We could always make them wait." Sesshoumaru said and rolled over so that he had Kagome trapped beneath him. He began to nuzzle and lick at her neck.  
  
"Mmm...you're insatiable." Kagome stated.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sesshoumaru replied though allowed her to push him off her.  
  
"Come on, we need to go meet with them and I would like to bathe first." Kagome pulled on a loose yukata to wear to the indoor hot spring.  
  
"Why are the lords coming so soon?" Sesshoumaru questioned. They knew that the two of them would just be arriving that day and that whatever they had to say could probably wait.  
  
"No clue, but we should talk to them about our...problem." Kagome answered. "Anyway, I would like to speak to Shinsetsu about something as well." Kagome said on a lighter note. Sesshoumaru gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Kagome asked. At Sesshoumaru's silence she figured he hadn't. "Shippou happens to have a little crush on Shinsetsu's daughter. He probably doesn't know I noticed though he is quite obvious." Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the news.  
  
"Perhaps he will be mating sooner than expected." Sesshoumaru said as he rose and followed her to out after grabbing his own yukata.  
  
After a leisurely bath the two finally emerged and went to the front room since they could already sense the approaching lords. "I wonder if Aira wants Shippou as badly as he wants her." Kagome said thoughtfully. Sesshoumaru just made a small noise to tell her he was listening. He found over the years that he greatly enjoyed listening to her. She was always optimistic and thought of things so differently than he did. "But then again who couldn't love Shippou?"  
  
When they reached the front gates the lords were landing. Shinsetsu and his family rode on a giant bird of red and gold feathers. Tsukino, the lord of the North, was a lion youkai. He arrived on a pitch black dragon.  
  
"Welcome to the Southern Lands, Lord Shinsetsu, Lord Tsukino." Kagome greeted. Shinsetsu walked over and kissed Kagome's hand. The old kitsune youkai always looked forward to visits with his dear friends. Tsukino walked over and bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"We come with tragic news." Shinsetsu reported.  
  
"Of what?" Sesshoumaru questioned as they all walked inside. The four of them went towards the study while the families went off to their room.  
  
"There is news of an army gathering in the North. I have searched but can find nothing. However, there have been recent attacks on my villages." Tsukino replied.  
  
"Do you think it's...?" Kagome began and looked at Sesshoumaru. He gave a small nod. The two other lords looked at the couple expectantly. "It's...his mother."  
  
"The former Lady of the Western Lands?" Tsukino said curiously. Shinsetsu remained silent. He had heard of her killing Inutaisho's ningen mate and that she had gotten away. He knew it was more than possible that she could still be around. "We should come up with a plan of what to do."  
  
"Let us wait till tomorrow. We have only just arrived, Tsukino. I for one would not like to have talks of war after such a long journey." Shinsetsu stated. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"I have something I wanted to discuss with you though." Kagome said and pulled Shinsetsu to follow her after Tsukino had walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru was left to in the room to wonder as to what his mother could be up to.  
  
"So what was it you wished to speak of, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Your daughter, Aira. Have you chosen a mate for her yet?" Kagome asked as they walked outside to where three of her children were.  
  
"Iie, not as of yet. She has had many suitors though. Why do you ask?" Shinsetsu said with a conspiring smirk.  
  
"I would like to offer Shippou as a suitor." Kagome said trying to remember what Giza had told her about making such arrangements.  
  
"Your pup does seem of the proper age and would make a suitable mate. I shall speak to Aira about it." Shinsetsu offered. Kagome smiled at his words. She liked how he was kind enough to ask his daughter before going off and making plans that could change her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Shippou had picked up Aira's scent he left the garden to go intercept her on the way to her to the guest room. Rin watched him as he ran off and couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up. Yukio and Sarah gave her a questioning look, but she just waved her hand at them and said it was nothing.  
  
Shippou followed the sweet scent of apples that he always attributed to Aira. He rounded a corner and saw the goal of his search. She gave him a sweet smile and walked up to him. "Hey Shippou-kun." Aira hugged him hello and Shippou practically melted in her embrace. She almost giggled at the goofy smile he had.  
  
"Do-do you want to go for a walk?" Shippou asked and offered her his arm. She smiled and linked her arm with his. Shippou saw her mother watching and almost cowered from the hard look she was giving him. He knew it was her way of saying that if he even looked at her daughter in a manor she thought ungentlemanly she would make sure he regretted it.  
  
He walked outside with Aira making sure not to go near his siblings. He knew they would make fun of him and probably give away what he felt for Aira and he wasn't really sure if he wanted her to know just yet.  
  
"Your family really does have the most beautiful garden." Aira said as she looked at the various flowers and plants growing all around. Shippou watched her as she began to look around. She finally sat down on one of the stone benches and patted the seat next to her, telling Shippou to sit with her.  
  
'Come on Shippou, don't be such a wuss.' He told himself. He walked over and sat next to her. He looked down at her hand that was holding the edge of the bench. He placed his hand over hers but didn't look at her.  
  
Aira felt him place his hand over hers. She looked over to him and gave a small smile when she saw the light blush that was spreading over his cheeks. They stayed like that and talked until dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lady, all four taiyoukai have gathered together." A cloaked youkai bowed before another in a throne.  
  
"Then it would seem everything is going perfectly." The cloaked youkai left his lady to her thoughts. 'So my dear Sesshoumaru, will you turn to the others for help. Don't worry you will know the pain of loss as I have.' Lady Seijou winced and held her head in pain for a moment. The closer she got to her plans the harder it was getting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay finally everyone knows what's going on. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long.  
  
CONGRATULATIONS AkxTP for being the only one who correctly guessed who the new evil was.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Yay I finally updated. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Kagomesirene: Sorry for taking so long, but now you know the secret. Sorry none of your and your friend's guesses were right.  
  
VioletEyesSilverShadow: Hope the wait didn't kill you.  
  
MysticalAngel: Yeah I figure I keep making Inu suffer so in this fic atleast he won't be an ass  
  
Fawn the panther: Yes, I am evil! Inuyasha: She really is...uh-oh *Inuyasha runs away while being chased by Shichan*  
  
Kit: Yay cookies!! Don't be afraid to write it's fun. I'll read your fics if you post some.  
  
Tessa: I don't have any drawings of the kids. I wish I knew someone who could do them from me, but alas it hasn't happened.  
  
Wildflower92490: I would never make Kagome seriously angry at Sesshou.  
  
Angel B: Don't worry I have ideas for another Naraku/Kagome fic in the works.  
  
Sesshy's Angel: Yes Kag will use the Shikon, but for what you have to wait and see.  
  
Peach: Yeah, I wonder where I could have gotten the name Sarah from ^_^  
  
Kitsune-Tenshi: Don't worry more lemony goodness will occur between Sess and Kag  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. The reviews really helped to make me get pass my little writer's block. Keep 'em coming.  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
